Set in Gossip
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: SEQUEL TO ESCAPE. The death of Madara sparks rumors and a hunt for the guilty party.


Set in Gossip

By: Itachi Silverwolf

_Shifter High was in a frenzy. News of the death of a vampire had spread worse than wildfire. Many of the students began to create their own horror stories of how Sasuke attacked them first. Other classmates told stories of Sasuke murdering Naruto's parents first and then forcing the slightly younger shifter to accept the __**change**__. _

Suigetsu sits along a desk. "You're all so damn stupid. Everyone knows that the_ foxes'_ parents died from being attacked by the _hyena_ found dead there. How do you know what happened if Naruto never even returned to school?"

Sakura looks at the _vampiric shifter_ with a growl. "He's being held hostage!" Suigetsu narrows violet eyes at his classmate. "Now you're going to eat me! Someone help me!"

The _vampiric shifter_ leaves the classroom with a growl. Skipping school seemed like a better idea today. That is until Kisame appears. The teacher wouldn't care what the students had to say. Watching Suigetsu enters the class once again.

"You'd better get your ass to your desk." Kisame looks at the students gathered around gossiping. "Shut your faces and sit your asses down. Everyone knows that they will search out any _vampiric shifter_ that kills a vampire or a _true shifter_ so shut your damn mouths about it already."

Was Suigetsu the only one with the point of view that like the vampire or the _true shifter_ the _vampiric shifter_ had a right to defend itself? With a growl Suigetsu decides to interrupt the gossip. Maybe it would get him out in the hall. "You are all so damn stupid. Did anyone bother to think about the fact that vampires teach _**us**_ to kill each other and then hunt _**us **_like animals? Did anyone bother to discover if the vampire _murdered _had tried to **murder** the _vampiric shifter_ in question? **Of course not **because _**we're**_ _animals_. **And yet it is you all that teach **_**us **_**to kill.** It is all of **you **that tell stories of being attacked **without** a damn mark on you. I'm so damn **sick** of it. Throw me out."

Suigetsu starts to gather his books and bag. Kisame looks at the _vampiric shifter_. "Come to the front. _Finally_, a subject that has your damn attention. Let's begin this debate. Anyone care to counter Hozaki's words?" The class looks at their teacher a bit shocked. "Come on now, speak up. This is the subject every one of you is speaking about."The platinum blonde shoves his books into his bag and steps to the front of the class holding it. Kisame points to his desk. The teacher then pulls a chair from the corner of the classroom and sits in it.

"_Vampiric shifters_ are animals **without** any **control**. Everyone knows that. Vampires created them for protection. And they do attack people! That's why there are laws in place to punish them."

Suigetsu gives a bitter laugh. "Vampires created _**us**_ for _**their**_ own entertainment. The laws in place are so _**they**_have control. No one wants their _creation _turning on them because of the abuse it has suffered. Just like with blood. A vampire has willing donors; a _vampiric shifter_ does not; yet they both survive on blood. Does anyone know where the _vampiric shifter_ first came from? I'll tell you. **From** **you.** From a union of a vampire and a_ true shifter_. That's right; way back before _**your**_ parents were born _**your**_ own _kind _was taken advantage of by vampires. Then the hybrids were bred together like animals to create _**us**_. All of _**you**_ are so full of lies that none of _**you**_ know the truth. The bite of a _vampiric shifter_ scars **horridly**. Not one of _**you**_ have those scars and yet _**you **_sit and tell people your _other_ classmates attacked you. Even between each other the bite of a _vampiric shifter_ scars faintly. Also let me _share_ something with _**you**_; a _vampiric shifter_ is told that _**your**_ blood is poison. Understand that while _**you**_ tell _**your**_ lies. No _vampiric shifter_ would ever bite _**you**_ because of the **fear** of losing _**their own**_ life."

"Rumors swear Uzumaki is now a _vampiric shifter._ He was **forced** to do it. I just know it." Suigetsu growls loudly. Kisame looks at frustrated student.

"Speak it. Tell them all." Suigetsu shakes his head. He could not betray what he knew. He had never seen the _fox_ act in fear around either of the _wolves_. Only affection.

"There's no way in hell _**that**_ blonde was forced to be a _vampiric shifter_. I know because the rumors of _**our**__ kind_ swear he's never even hunted since he's left school. There is a **willing** blood pact between _sire_ and _fledgling_ like none of _**us**_ has ever known. I believe it was either a desperate save or a willing transformation." The class begins an uproar of protest.


End file.
